Senior Year
by INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was on her way to a perfect senior year. Cheerleading captian,cute football player..But when a car crash brings her together with a mysterious guy on a motorcycle, Kagome's perfect year takes a suprising turn.


Kagome was excited. It was the second month of her senior year or high school. She was finally on top. She had decided at the begining of school that she would make this the best year ever. And so far, it was. Kagome was made cheerleading captian, and the cute football player hojo had started talking to her. And tonight at the homecoming football game Kagome was going to see him! As she climbed into her car, she smoothed down her uniform skirt, turned up the radio, and backed out of the driveway.

__

"Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes I will, say these three words that promise to-"

Kagome Turned down the radio when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?..Oh hey Ayame! Yeah. i'm on my way right now.... I know I know! i'm on my way. Tell them to chill i'm almost there. Now i gotta go, my battery is low. Ok....bye."

Kagome then reached down to plug her phone into the charger, and when she did, her car swerved off of the road, going through bushes, and finally stoped when it crashed into a tree. Kagome reached for her phone, but her vision went blurry as she felt blood trickle down her face. Before she knew it, she felt herself get dizzy, and then she went unconcious.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, the sun was just below the horizon, and the sky was a dark orange. She layed there for a moment, and then all the memories of what happened started flooding back. _What time is it?!_ She quickly sat up, then she felt as if she was going to faint again.

"Hey! don't sit up so fast!"

Kagome then glanced to the right of her, and through still blurry vision, she saw a guy sitting on a large rock, staring at her.

"Wh-who are you? where am I? what time is it?" Kagome stammered.

"Woah, woah. Slow it down with the questions will ya! Are you always so talkitive after almost dying?"

Kagome's eyes got wide "D-die? I almost died? but i was just on my way to the football game and-"

"Shut up will ya? the ambulance is on its way. Up by the stoplight I saw your car swerve off the road. When I found ya you were passed out and your car was close to rolling farther into the ditch into the river down there." The guy then stood up and stretched. He had long silver lucious hair, and he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. He looked about Kagome's age, but she'd never seen him at school...

"Who are you?" Kagome slowly sat up, putting her hand to her head, feeling the now dried blood. The sky was starting to fade into a blue, and the stars were coming out. When her her gaze left the sky and went to the stranger standing in front of her, her brown eyes were met by big golden ones. Kagome could feel a slight blush cover her face when she heard the sirens of the ambulance approaching. The guy with the silver hair smiled and said

"Me? I'm just your average trouble maker." Then he went over and climbed onto a motorcycle Kagome never noticed parked there. "But.." he said without turning around "You can call me Inuyasha." And with that, he was gone.

Kagome was left sitting there deep in thought about who this Inuyasha could be while the EMS arrived, checking over her injuries. She was fine, and didn't have to go to the hospital, but her car was destroyed. Great! Just what I need two months into school! I guess i'll call Sango. I'm sure she can give me a ride. Kagome was able to find a gas station after walking down the street. There she used the payphone, and called Sango, who of course was worried sick.

"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yeah, i'm fine. But I need you to come and get me. I had a little car wreck and I-"

"YOU NEED A RIDE? NO PROBLEM! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!!"

After Kagome finally was able to het the hysterical Sango off the phone, she sat down on the curb and popped a skittle that she bought at the gas station into her mouth. Needles to say she wasn't happy. She had missed homecoming, and she missed out on her time with Hojo! Kagome let out a sigh and chewed on another skittle. _Yeah this is exactly how I wanted to spend my friday night._

A wave of relief came over Kagome when she saw Sango pulled up. But the relief vanished when she sat in the passenger seat, and Sango started freaking out.

"Blood?! how bad was the accident? what happened? are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome smiled at her worried friend. "I'm fine. My car went off the road and I hit a tree. Then all I remember is waking up with some guy watching over me while the ambulance came-"

"A guy?! c'mon girl! spill! was he cute? was he our age?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yeah you're so worried about me." Sango just smiled

"I know you're okay now! so no need to worry right? now don't change the subject!"

"He looked like he was our age. But i've never seen him at school before. He was tall, had long silver hair, and he was riding a motorcycle."

"OHH!! Kagome-chan is so lucky! Having a cute star football player after her, and now a mysterious bad boy on a motorcycle? I can't even find one guy right now, and you have two!"

Kagome looked out of the window as Sango went on and on about how she was tired of being single. Kagome had heard this so many times..so she quietly sat there watching the trees pass by the window_ I wonder if i'll ever see him again? This Inuyasha who saved me. I never got to thank him..._


End file.
